Rupert Giles
by Jewls13
Summary: Giles, 4th season. What Giles does on his nights off. Spike makes an apperence. First fic, r/r please.
1. the meeting

A/N: This is my first fic and the first piece of prose that I have written in a few years so please be kind and give feedback  
  
A/N2: This was inspired by a fic I read by Cyberwulf. And it got me thinking that Giles had been lonely, and it's been a while since he has had anyone.  
  
Please forgive any spelling mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I was up all night freaking because I forgot to put a disclaimer on this thing. So here it is. I don't own these people(except for Amanda, she's mine, although she is not so interesting that you would want to steal her)!!! Although god knows I wish I did. James, Nicholas, and Tony, I'm here for ya babes. Anywhere, anytime, have your people call my people. Well person actually, his name is Eugene and he's my pimp.  
  
"and I'm freeeeeee, I'm free fallin'…….."  
  
Most performers usually didn't like to look at the audience when they sang, but he did. When he was up on stage he wasn't Ripper, bad assed kid with a fetish for trouble of the magical kind, or Giles-ex watcher to a talented if not unconventional slayer, and father figure to a group of troubled teens. When he was up on stage he was just a man. An anonomys voice.  
  
At first, he sang to enjoy the feeling of people watching him, listening to him. Buffy didn't need a watcher anymore, not that she ever really did. But now that she was in college, she was on her own. She didn't need him. He should have been thrilled. When he first became involved with "the scoobies" as they called themselves, he would often go to bed at night, wondering how and why he was strapped with this burden. He signed on to be a watcher-to Buffy Summers. And if she wasn't enough of a handful, she came with friends. Granted Willow, Xander, and Angel were helpful, but sometimes they were more trouble then they were worth. Especially Angel. Then came Cordelia- the snob, Oz the ware wolf-although he didn't mind him as much as the other's, at least Oz didn't talk much. Then Faith, and Wesley. Now that was defiantly a time that he didn't care to remember. Then Anya- now she talked. And talked and talked… And now he had a grumpy, soap obsessed, bleached blond impotent vampire sleeping in his bathtub. He sighed inwardly. The irony was, he loved it. Every second of it. Well perhaps not every second, but they are the closest thing to family that he has ever had and the moment he realized that they didn't need him anymore was the moment he realized how much he needed them. They gave his life purpose. And now that he was back in their lives again, he still sang. It was no longer about finding something to fill the time. It was about doing something that he enjoyed. It was a release. Here, no one expected him to have all the answers. Here, he didn't have to pretend that he was fine when he wasn't. He didn't have to pretend that he wasn't terrified. He loved those children with all his heart, but was only human after all.  
  
He heard clapping and he realized that he had finished playing. He forgot he was even on stage. He smiled, nodded his head and walked off. When he came out into the area where the customers were drinking coffee, a few people smiled and told him that they enjoyed his playing. He nodded and answered with a mumbled thank you, walked up to the coffee bar and ordered an espresso. As he was about pay the boy behind the counter, he heard a voice behind him say,  
  
"Lemmie get that"  
  
When he turned around to say how unnecessary it was, he was stunned. There stood a woman, no older then 25 or 26. Dark red, almost brown curly hair that cascaded down and ended above her full breasts. Dark emerald colored eyes, olive skin, and red lips. He realized with a start that he had been starring at her for longer then he should have been, longer then anyone should be staring at anything.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry," he said, hoping that she wouldn't slap him.  
  
"That's alright" she said with a smile, "I thought you were really great up there. My name's Amanda" and she outstretched her hand.  
  
"Oh. Thank you, Amanda. My name is Gi…Rupert," he said shaking her hand.  
  
It was warm and felt soft against his rough skin. Considering all the places they've been and all the things he's had to do with his hands, it was surprising that he still had them. She had a strong grip for a woman of small stature, but then again he knew another innocent looking girl with a stronger grip then she.  
  
"Would you like to sit down? I'm here by myself and I would love the company," she asked.  
  
His first thought was that he should be getting back to his house, after all Buffy may need him. On second thought….  
  
"Yes, I would love to" he said with a confident smile.  
  
To be continued…….. feed back please 


	2. the disaster

A/N ok so part 2. I hope you like it  
  
  
  
"So you were there when that school burned down?"  
  
"Yes, it was graduation after all"  
  
"How did it happen anyway?"  
  
"They're not really sure-mice perhaps"  
  
She laughed. He smiled. He and Amanda had sat in the coffee house talking and telling stories about their lives until the place closed. They had started to walk with no particular destination in mind. She had told him all about her life in New York. She was a 24-year-old grad student who had moved out to California to study acting. And she knew all about his life. Well, not all. He had told her his life story, minus a few details-falling in with a bad crowd as a youth, then found his calling, moved to Sunnydale, and worked in the library while pursuing his interest in ancient cultures until the school had "burned" down in a mysterious fire that may or may not have been caused by smoking mice.  
  
She has a lovely laugh, he thought to himself. He was truly enjoying the company of this young woman. And he was also enjoying a "normal" evening out-well as normal as a man his age having a suto date with a woman who was half his could be. He was enjoying it so much, that he hadn't realized that they had been walking in the direction of his house until they were standing right in front of it.  
  
"Um" he said, not sure how to explain why he had stopped walking, "This, this is my home"  
  
"Oh, it's lovely" she remarked, "from the outside, is it as lovely on the inside as well?"  
  
Now he may have been out of the dating scene for a while, but he knew what that meant.  
  
"Uuuuuuummmm, I suppose" He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Well, he was sure what part of him wanted to do, but he didn't think it was best to…that was his problem. He was thinking entirely too much. He looked at her. She was lovely, and he did enjoy her company. He was a grown man after all……and it had been a while since a woman had shown this kind of interest in him. He looked at her again.  
  
"Actually it is, would you like to see it?"  
  
She smiled, "that would be wonderful"  
  
They began to walk down the path to his front door, when he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Wait here" he told her, "I have a roommate…. of sorts, I just want to make sure he isn't here"  
  
She nodded her head and smiled. He walked up to the door, put his key in the lock and turned it. He held his breath, not quite sure of what he was hoping to see when he opened it. He exhaled, and pushed the door to revel an empty living room.  
  
"Spike" he called out into the apparent emptiness, "Spike, are you here?" He did a quick check of the rooms to find that no one was in the house. He then (quickly) hid all incriminating objects, stakes, old demon texts, Spike's dinner (and breakfast and lunch). Then, he took another deep breath and called out the open door, for her to come in. When she entered she made some remark about his décor and sat on the couch. He closed the door behind her, locked it, and sat down next to her. They were silent for what seemed like an eternity when he finally broke the stillness.  
  
"Could it be" he said with a forced laugh, "that we have run out of things to say?"  
  
"That's ok, I didn't feel much like talking anymore," she said with a smile  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. A sweet kiss on the lips. Her lips were so soft and warm, much like her hand, but her lips were wet. She was no longer actively kissing him, but rather waiting with her lips still on his, for him to act. And act he did. Opening his mouth slightly, he began to gently suck on her lower lip. Sliding his hand up her spine to the back of her head he gently grabbed her hair between his fingers and pulled on her tresses ever so slightly, insiteing a moan from her. He slowly slid his tongue into her hot, wet, waiting mouth only to lick hers, and leave. He did this a few more times until she started to whimper. He took his cue and slowly snaked his tongue around hers. His hands were still in her thick curly hair, and up until now, hers had been on his knees. She began to move them in up in small circles until then were between his upper thighs. It was his turn to moan now. He pulled away breathlessly, and put his hands on the sides of her face, "Do you, do you want to move someplace more comfortable" he asked, honestly not quite sure what to expect.  
  
She leaned into his body, pressed her pelvis against his now straining erection, licked his ear gently, and whispered a simple, "yes"  
  
He pulled her up and still kissing, managed to lead her into this bedroom.  
  
  
  
Spike walked into the house, annoyed. He had been patrolling with Buffy for a while, until solder boy had come and Buffy pushed him into the bushes, leaving him there while she and poof number 2 went off to fight the "nasties" together. He had spent the whole night trying to figure out whether or not to call in some favors and get rid of the both of them, but deicided that he would much rather wait until he could do it himself. He opened the fridge only to find in horror that there was no blood there. "Great, just what I need" he said out loud in anger. He growled and started to strip, leaving a trail of his clothing as he walked to his "bed" He heard some faint noises coming from the bedroom, but the sun was going to be up in a few hours and he wanted to get to sleep. He climbed into the tub and closed his eyes. What seemed like moments later he woke to a scream in horror. He smiled. Hearing a woman scream, hearing anyone scream for that matter was like music to his ears. He climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his bare waist to see what was going on. When he walked into the main part of the house he saw a scene that both shocked and thoroughly amused him. There was Buffy, starring at Giles in his boxers and a tee shirt and a woman with tousled hair, wearing only a long dress shirt. Spike smiled, "now this should be interesting" he thought to himself. 


	3. the aftermath

A/N and part three, the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it.  
  
A/N2 gotta give credit to Nautibitz for the Billy Idol part. I read it in one of his/her(sorry, I don't know) fics and thought it would be funny here.  
  
  
  
"UM, Buffy, what are you doing here?" Giles asked, completely embarrassed  
  
"I came to check in, what is she doing here, and who is she for that matter?" Buffy asked, her voice full of anger to cover up her own embarrassment.  
  
"She…" Giles began really not sure what he was going to say next.  
  
"She's with me" he heard a deep voice say from the hallway  
  
They all turned to see Spike standing there, naked, wearing only a towel and a smile. He walked over to the girl and put his arm around her.  
  
"Get some clothes on, pet" he told her and raised his eyebrows.  
  
She nodded her head and half smiled, and went to get dressed.  
  
"Oh, she's with you?" Buffy asked, feeling and sounding relieved. "Sorry Giles, I though you and her were…I'm sorry"  
  
Giles just half smiled, "Yes well, Buffy, is there anything you need to report?" He asked, cleaning his glasses and trying to regain his composure.  
  
"No, nothing much. A few vamps, that's it" She replied, eying Spike who smiling  
  
"Well, good then" Giles said  
  
"I'm gonna go, bye" and with that, Buffy was out the door  
  
"Spike, I…" Giles began. But before he could go on, Amanda came into the room, dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Amanda, I am so sorry" Giles said. She is, was, one of my students and she comes by every now and then.."  
  
"It's ok Rupert, really" she said smiling sweetly "I should be going anyway"  
  
Giles walked her to the door.  
  
"I had a great time"  
  
"And I as well" he said  
  
He leaned in to kiss her, then, remembering that Spike was still in the room, pulled away. "Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
And he closed the door, counted to 10, and then turned around to see a beaming Spike standing there.  
  
"Spike, I can expl……" he began but Spike interrupted him  
  
"I don't need it. I did a favor for you Rupert" he said, putting emphasis on the name, "and now there are a few things that I would like you to do for me" Spike smiled, while Giles sighed waiting for his list of demands.  
  
"First, I want a more comfortable place to sleep, with pillows. Second, I want there to always be fresh blood. And if I ask you to heat it for me, you will do so without complaint. Third, I break every record of Billy Idol that you own. That wanker made a play for Dru and stole my look! Oh and fourth, no more threats of staking me, I've had enough of that"  
  
Giles looked at him, "Deal" he said. And started to walk away.  
  
"Oh" Spike said, "one more thing"  
  
Giles stopped, but didn't turn around.  
  
"She was cute, nice work"  
  
Giles resumed walking to his bedroom, with a smile on his face. 


End file.
